The difference between two positive integers is 6 and their product is 112. What is the sum of the integers?
Solution: Let the integers be $x$ and $y$, with $x>y$. We have the equations \begin{align*}
x-y&=6\\
xy&=112
\end{align*}Squaring the first equation, we get  \[(x-y)^2=6^2\Rightarrow x^2-2xy+y^2=36\]Multiplying the second equation by four, we get $4xy = 4\cdot112=448$. Adding these last two equations, we have \[x^2-2xy+y^2+4xy=36+448 \Rightarrow (x+y)^2=484 \Rightarrow x+y = 22\]In the last step, we take the positive square root because both $x$ and $y$ are given to be positive. The sum of the two integers is $\boxed{22}$.